A passionate moment Alone
by ManyNationsWoman
Summary: Inspired by that wonderful preview scene from 7 x 12, here is my take on what may have transpired between Rick and Michonne in the van. (I own nothing but the plot, Rick and Michonne belong to TWD!) Please let me know what you think and enjoy! :D


Rick squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as flashes of Michonne moaning beneath him filled his mind.

Why he was thinking about sex at this particular moment, he didn't know, but that tended to happen when he thought about Michonne, or when he was anywhere near her for that matter.

The woman utterly consumed him, and she had a hold over him that he couldn't alleviate, nor did he want to.

He watched her sleek frame and her dreads swing as she moved to another room, looking for more items for them to bring back.

The fact that they had a moment alone superseded any goals he was trying to achieve presently and for once he felt care-free and relaxed. Michonne was the reason for that.

She set him at complete ease- but at the same time got his blood pumping and made his knees weak.

Now that he had a chance to be alone with her, his patience was withering away. He rushed through clearing the house, eager to get back to the van where he could touch, taste, and inhale her in relative safety.

"Seems like we got every thang we could use here. You ready to head back?"

Rick leaned slightly to the side as he regarded Michonne's beautiful profile when she returned to the home's entry way from a room on his right.

"Yeah...not much here, so we pretty much got it all," she replied as her eyes continued to scan the room.

She held canned goods in her hands and walked out the open front door and placed them in a plastic bin they'd found. Rick followed behind her and added another can and a gun to the bin.

His eyes glanced toward a plastic bag sitting next to the container, which he had stuffed with a wedding dress he found in one of the drawers in the bedroom.

He placed a baby blanket on top to hide the dress because he needed to think of what he wanted to say before Michonne caught on to what's been on his mind lately.

All Rick knew was that he wanted Michonne, and he wanted her the right way, by his side. Despite the fact that the world had gone to hell, Rick still had some old fashioned ways about him.

He wanted Michonne today, tomorrow...he wanted her always. He wanted her right at this very second.

Given the dire nature of the world on any given day, Rick didn't want to wait too long to ask Michonne to marry him.

The subject had weighed on his mind for some time.

He knew what he wanted from the moment they shared their first kiss, and that he loved her even before then.

The way she was with his children made his heart soar because not only was she a great mother, but she was a wonderful woman. Her sexy serenity was something he'd never encountered before.

And he loved to watch her.

Her dark, smooth chocolate skin was so beautiful to him, as well as her curvy body. He'd even fantasized about her hands, touching him, stroking him to completion.

The ache and longing she caused in his heart and body was something he simply couldn't live without.

Even now, he throbbed as he watched her bend over to pick up the bin, his cock twitching as he stared at her backside. He'd been hard since they cleared the last house.

Rick groaned softly, and glanced around cautiously before moving behind her. His hands gripped her hips as he pressed his hard erection against her round buttocks.

Michonne halted her movements as her hands rested on the edges of the bin, and she glanced back at Rick with a look of surprise on her lovely face.

"Rick?" she asked, as her voice held a light air of amusement.

He didn't respond, but simply pressed against her again with a soft groan, and pulled her body upwards so that her back rested against his chest, his lips at her ear.

"Michonne..." he whispered gruffly.

"Michonne baby...I want you so bad."

Michonne's breath shook as her eyes fluttered closed and a wave of pleasure shot to her womanhood.

"Let's wrap this up so we can head back to the van," he said softly, and the deep tenor of his voice caused a shiver to cascade down Michonne's spine.

Rick rolled his hips against her again inciting a gasp from her, and suddenly his touch was gone as she stood there shivering in sudden coldness from the loss of his embrace.

Michonne turned sharply and she regarded Rick's bow legged stride as he walked back towards the van, the bin and several bags in his hands.

She sighed as she picked up the last bag and followed behind him.

Her heart began to beat harder as she drew closer to the van.

Never had she met a man who affected her so greatly and that she loved so passionately.

She would tell him that soon, although somehow she suspected that he already knew. Yet still, she wanted to share that moment with him.

Rick opened the door of the van and climbed in, pushing the bin to the back in the corner and removed his backpack and gun.

Michonne stood outside the van, her keen eyes glancing around sharply while she attempted to calm her laboring breath.

Rick was just placing the bag with the wedding dress underneath some items they scavenged from a previous house, when he heard Michonne climb in behind him, closing the door.

He turned to look at her, while she bit her lip, eyes downcast and tossed him the bag in her hands.

"All clear out there?"

Michonne nodded. "Yeah. "

Rick placed the bag in the corner and turned to face Michonne on his haunches and watched while she took off her backpack and katana, before settling into a cross legged position on the floor. She grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and took a sip, before tossing it to Rick.

He took two gulps, his eyes never leaving her.

Michonne's gaze traveled downward to his pants, and settled seemingly on his crotch area.

Rick could feel his skin become hot.

Despite the fact that he'd already enjoyed her hot, tight depths multiple times, in every instance that she looked at him it still made him feel like a horny teenager.

Now that he'd been with her, he wanted her even more.

"I found a sewing kit in there. I can fix those pants for you," she said with a soft smile.

His head cocked slightly to the right.

"Alright sure," he said with a sexy grin.

She continue to stare at him as his eyes roamed over her, resting on her chest, before moving back to her face again.

"What?" he said as he noticed that her eyes remained fixed on him , her pretty face painted with an expectant expression.

Then a look of realization washed over his face.

"Oh, did you want to fix them right now?"

Michonne smiled, laughing inwardly at how utterly adorable he could be at times.

"Yes, Rick. So...take your pants off."

Rick's lips parted as he squinted at her with that sexy gaze that made her wet instantly.

"Alright." He could never refuse any of her requests.

Michonne's breath began to lose its rhythm as she watched Rick reach down and unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down, while he watched her with hooded eyes.

He pushed his pants off his hips slightly, revealing navy colored boxers, and his skin began to flush red.

"You wanna help me do the rest," he asked huskily.

Michonne raised her eyebrows then nodded, moving towards him as he rose to his knees, and she rested on hers in front of him.

Her dark eyes locked with his blue, sparkling depths, which shone a tumultuous desire.

She leaned into him, taking his mouth while his hands went to her hips and gripped tightly.

Rick moaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue touch his, and his lips sucked at hers feverishly.

Michonne broke the kiss, but kept her eyes on his as she ran her hand over the column of his throat, and then pressed her full lips against the point at which her eyes rested on his hot skin.

Rick sighed with satisfaction as Michonne kissed his neck, and a tremor went through his body while his hand moved to cup her full ass, pulling her against him.

"Michonne..." he whispered.

She pulled back again to watch him, and pushed his hands to his sides so she could move back a little further while he looked at her curiously.

Michonne slid her hands over his chest, and then began to unbutton his shirt while her kissed her forehead tenderly as she looked downward.

She could feel his body trembling, as was hers, and shock after shock of pleasure traveled to her quivering pussy every time Rick moaned, breathed, or she inhaled his musky scent.

Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, Michonne pushed it off his shoulders, and he helped her remove it.

She kissed his neck again sliding her hands over his face as his eyes closed, then down over his throat and chest, as he caressed her arms and back. Rick moaned again, loudly, her touch sending him into an erotic stupor.

"Ohhh..."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face towards his, pressing his mouth against hers.

He plundered her mouth viciously, nipping at her lips multiple times, before plunging in again, sliding his tongue against hers.

"Mmmhmmm..." Michonne moaned softly, and it nearly undid him as his cock twitched sharply at the sound.

Rick shifted forward on his knees and pulled Michonne into him again, rubbing his hard erection against her stomach. His cock ached greatly as a bead of pre-cum slid from its weeping tip while she continued to delicately caress his aroused body.

"Baby...I want you so bad...please...ohhhh ...Michonne..." he moaned as his hips ground against her.

She pulled back again, reveling in the look of pure desire and desperation in his eyes.

She wanted to finish her exploration of him, so he just had to be patient, she thought deviously.

Michonne bit her lip and slid her hands down his chest and over his chiseled stomach, while her watched her, panting.

She kiss his swollen pink lips again and he whimpered, his blue eyes pleading with her to have mercy on him.

Her fingers hooked into his jeans and she pushed them down slowly over his hips, and Rick's hands slid over her back, making smooth strokes down its length.

Michonne pushed his jeans all the way down his hips, revealing his large erection that jutted forward underneath his boxers.

She rose up again, and took Rick's face in her hands, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. He moved forward to take her mouth more forcefully, but she denied him, leaning back to look in his eyes as her hand slid down his stomach and over his cock.

"Ohhh...fuck..." he whispered, grabbing a hold of her arms. She rubbed his cock with her palm flat, over his underwear. Up and down. Up...down.

Rick shivered and slouched forward, leaning his forehead against the side of her head and inhaling the vanilla and Egyptian Musk scent of her hair as she looked down at his erection.

Michonne grabbed his cock and squeezed, then slid her hand downward and gently caressed his testicles.

"MHHMMH...AHHH... baby...please..." he moaned.

Rick was going crazy. She was touching him too much, yet giving him too little. It was torturous pleasure-and he loved it. He wanted to rip her pants off and eat her pussy until she screamed his name. He wanted to slide his aching, dripping cock into her tight heat, and pound her into oblivion.

"Fuck..." he moaned again, when he felt her warm hand grab his cock and stroke it, now inside his underwear.

"Does that feel good babe?" she asked softly, her sultry voice sending an debilitating shiver down his spine.

"Yess...yes.. ohhh fuck..." he groaned in his Southern drawl. He was struggling to breathe, now, so overwhelmed with desire.

Michonne leaned down, and took his thick, leaking cock into her plump mouth.

"AH, SHIT!" he groaned.

He grabbed onto her hair tightly while she bobbed up and down on his dick, feeling bad at how tightly he was gripping her hair, but he couldn't really help it.

He tried to still his hips from thrusting into her hot mouth, but his efforts were in vain as she sucked him from tip to hilt.

Michonne came up suddenly and took a gasping breath, stared at him for a moment then pushed Rick over. He fell over and she pushed his shoulder as he rolled onto his back, arms wide at his sides, mouth hanging open as she grabbed his dick again and continued her onslaught.

Rick's pants were still on, pushed down to his knees as his head fell backwards, and he gripped her hair while she continue to suck his throbbing cock.

"Ahh ahhhh mmhmmm...shit!" he moaned.

Michonne moaned soft little rhythmic "hmm's" while she took him deeper into her throat, raising her eyes. In the dim light that peaked through the van's window, she could see that the sun was nearly set.

Her eyes traveled to Ricks's face, as now he was raised up on his elbow, his brow furrowed and mouth open in ecstasy as he watched her work him over, sucking him and caressing his balls.

"Michonne...fuckk...please...I'm gonna... if you...ahhhh..." he squeezed his eyes shut and his buttocks tensed while she sucked him with enthusiasm. Rick felt a tingle in his balls and bit his lip to keep from moaning so loudly again.

He pushed her off him with a growl, and her mouth disconnected from his dick with "pop."

He reached down and took off his boots, and pulled his jeans all the way off, staring at her intensely as he did so.

Michonne sat next to him, her dark eyes wide as she fidgeted, having become so aroused that her underwear was drenched.

Once Rick freed himself of his pants and boots he grabbed her, kissing her mouth hard, as the back of his hand cradled her head while he moved on top of her and pushed her to the floor.

He ravaged her mouth again, and again, grinding in between her spread legs, while she moaned into his kisses.

He reached down to remove his underwear in a huff, the kicked them away, continuing his assault on her mouth.

It was then that he noticed that Michonne was completely clothed and he was completely naked. That-was simply unacceptable.

He frantically undid a few buttons of her shirt then grabbed the bottom and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side harshly.

Michonne gasped at his predatory glare as he stared down at her breasts, still encased in her black bra.

"I need to taste you Chonne...every part of you.." he growled, pulling the cups of her bra down and taking one of her chocolate nipples into his hot mouth.

Michonne whimpered as he sucked on her breasts, her hands going to his curls and cradling his head. He sucked both breasts thoroughly, while high pitched moans escaped her plush lips.

Michonne's hips swirled upwards and Rick groaned, feeling her need for him grow as a shiver reverberated throughout her sexy body.

"Rick..." she moaned urgently.

Rick kissed down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down and her underwear off in one sweep while Michonne arched her back and reached behind to unhook her bra, tossing it away. He removed her boots and pants and let out a satisfied sigh when she lay before completely nude.

Rick sat on his knees between her legs smoothing his hands over rich, chocolate skin, and leaned down between her legs, parting her plump, and glistening sex. He lapped at her vigorously.

"Oh Rick!" she shrieked, arching her back.

He groaned into her, sucking on her throbbing clit, and sliding his finger into her quivering canal.

"Rick...baby!" she gasped. Michonne was going wild underneath his passionate, erotic assault on her womanhood.

Her knees clenched around his head, and he chuckled, flicking his tongue across her clit several times.

"Unh uh," he grunted, pushing her legs apart.

"I want to taste you in my mouth...I want you to come baby.." he said, rubbing his thumb over her clit, while fingering her with his other hand.

"Oh God! Yes...yes..." Michonne moaned, she gripped at the blankets they'd placed on the floors, pulling and pushing at everything near her.

She couldn't bear it.

Rick moaned and sucked at her pussy, feeling his cock leak pre-ejaculate as he thrust into the floor of the van.

She ground against his face, and suddenly fell apart, letting out several shrieks as she gripped his hair, her mouth agape and quivering as her orgasm crashed upon her.

"Mhhmmm..." he could taste her desire on his tongue and felt her quivering around his finger.

"Please...please...Rick..." she whimpered, wave after wave of excruciating pleasure moved through her slim body.

"What do you need Michonne..." he drawled. He wanted to hear how much she wanted him-needed him.

She gasped as he continued to finger her and blow on her clit as her orgasm subsided.

"Tell me what you want 'Chonne. Tell me baby..." his voice cracked with desperate desire.

"I-I need you Rick. I want you..inside me. Now, baby. Please...please..Rick," was the reply from her sultry voice.

A shiver went through his body as he moved between her legs and took his throbbing cock in his hand. He hissed as he rubbed the tip against her slick folds over and over.

"Please...Rick! Oh...please..." she begged, sounding as if she was about to cry.

He pushed into her hard then, sheathing himself in her tight, slick, pussy.

Rick's eyes rolled up into his skull at the sheer intensity of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Fuuuckkk..." he grunted.

He began to move, thrusting into her in deep, long strokes. Every thrust he made was accompanied by a wanton moan sounding from Michonne's sexy mouth.

He felt so thick, big and hot in her pussy as her body involuntarily spread her legs so she could take him deeper.

"Ah..ah.. oh my God!" she whimpered.

He groaned and his toes dug into the van floor, hips picking up speed.

"Fuck...Michonne...pussy fucking tight..mmhm...mhmmm..." he drawled.

Michonne gripped his hair and pulled, exposing his neck, as he came to rest on his arms on each side of her head.

She licked his neck, sliding her tongue over his Adam's apple as one of her slender hands moved to grab his ass and pulled him in deeper.

Rick moaned as her actions caused him to growl and squeeze her juicy ass as he fucked her harder.

His hips smacked against her and he pushed her legs up towards her head, angling her pussy upwards while he pounded into her.

"I-I-.." she tried to speak, but couldn't quite manage.

"What baby, what do you need. I give you whatever you want," he drawled in his sexy twang, then kissed her deeply, slowing his hips caressing her face.

"I need.. ohhh..." she gasped.

Rick was fixated on her mouth and slid his thumb over her plump bottom lip, groaning as thrust into her endulgently.

Michonne took his thumb in her mouth and sucked, then swirled her tongue around it. Rick's mouth fell open as he watched her beautful face while she stared up at him, sucking on his thumb with a scorching look of desire in her dark eyes.

"Damn...fuck..." he gasped, trying not to come right then. Michonne grinned, loving how vocal Rick was.

"I want to be on top.." she said. Rick stopped his ministrations and pulled out of her with a shudder, laying on his back.

Michonne pushed her dreads back away from her face, grabbing with two of them and tying up part of her hair, then climbed on top of him and slowly sank down onto his throbbing cock.

"Ohhh..." they moaned simultaneously.

He felt like a searing hot pole inside her quivering pussy, as she began to bounce on him. Rick's hand went straight to her ass, gripping her plump cheeks hard as his toes curled in pleasure.

Never had he had sex like this before in his life...never this intense as it was with Michonne.

He felt like she fucked his body, his mind, and his soul. And he couldn't get enough.

His eyes welled up as the pleasure mounted in his body, and he could barely breathe. Her body, her voice, her lips, her face, her eyes, her skin, her ass- everything was just so much for him.

"Yes...fuck me Michonne...take my cock.." he couldn't help to grunt out.

Rick was the most well-endowed man she'd ever been with in her limited history of sexual partners. And she'd never known such desire for man, to the extent that even the sound of his voice or a look could set her body ablaze.

Now, as she looked down at him and regarded his parted lips, full from kissing, sexy salt and pepper beard, and intense blue eyes-Rick was the sexiest man she'd ever encountered in this world or before the turn.

"Oh-ohhhh. I love it baby...you're so damn big..." she moaned.

Rick bit his lip, nearly coming again, and pushed his feet together in an effort to calm himself down.

Not. Yet.

She laid down on him and kissed him passionately, pressing her perky breasts against his chest while her hips moved seductively.

Rick slid his hands over her ass and groaned in appreciation, sucking on her sweet mouth.

As good as it felt with her on top, he wanted to pound her into the floor of the van. It was a carnal, primitive desire he was feeling at that moment, and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill it.

Michonne shrieked when Rick suddenly flipped them over and turned her on her side, straddling one of her legs and pushing up the other towards her head as he pushed back into her sopping pussy.

"Oh!" she yelled, as he thrust into deeply. Rick pounded into her, pulling her hips against him as he huffed out a groan with each thrust.

Michonne felt the dam filling inside her...pushing closer and closer to a precipice. His hips slammed into her again...and again...and again.. and all she could do was hold on.

She gripped at his arms, the blankets, anything she could find to brace herself against such wicked pleasure until suddenly, the dam burst.

"Rrrrrriicccck!" she screamed, sobbing as her orgasm came. She bit the blanket in attempt to quiet herself, not wanting to draw any walkers or other hostile parties.

Her pussy clenched violently around him and sent him over the edge. He pushed her leg down and shifted into missionary position, grabbing her ass as he pounded into her with vicious speed.

"Fuck...fuck..FUCK! Awww Baby! Michonne! I love you. I fucking...shit!" Rick yelled, then buried his face in her neck as his cock release spurt after spurt of his hot seed.

Michonne wrapped her legs around him, and her arms around his back, holding his shaking body as his cock jerk that last of his essence deep inside her.

Rick trembled on top of her, whimpering, as he rubbed his face into her neck, biting at her tender flesh.

Fresh tears, rolled down the sides of Michonne's face as her body quivered while he thrust into her slowly now, the waves of their orgasm subsiding.

Rick felt the wetness on his face and lifted his head up so he could look at her face.

"Are you okay baby?"

Michonne nodded, confused as to why her eyes watered so much, and she felt like weeping.

"It's alright. I wasn't too rough was I?' he asked, looking worried.

"No...no. You were wonderful. So, amazingly wonderful. It's just-" she sighed as she took in a shaky breath.

He smiled and wiped one of her tears away, and smoothed her hair.

He understood. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"I love you Michonne. I love you so much darlin'," he said.

"I love you too Rick. So much," was her reply.

"You're every thang to me baby. Every thang. I never dreamed I could find such happiness, whether in this world or before. If I died tomorrow, I'd die happy, knowing that you love me."

"Don't you say that...that last part I mean," she chuckled, tears of joy coming readily now.

"Sorry, poor choice of words," he smiled brightly. "But I mean it baby...I love you with every thang in me."

Michonne felt her heart quake, as she drew him in for a kiss, holding him tightly, while he sighed into her arms.

"We're going to make it baby, because we have each other. We'll make it." said Rick.


End file.
